Exitium (Pausado)
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Perseguidos por ambos bandos, bajo la sed de venganza de Voldemort y en mitad de una guerra mágica, Draco Malfoy y sus amigos tendrán que huir de sus hogares y esconderse en la profundidad del bosque, donde, para su sorpresa, no estarán solos. [PAUSADO]
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Antes de ayer vi Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte Parte I, y una extraña idea apareció en mi cabeza cuando terminé de verla, por eso me senté frente al ordenador y comencé a escribir está historia.**

 **Digamos que está localizada después del sexto libro, nada del séptimo libro ha pasado. También debo decir que se ignoran ciertos sucesos como la muerte de Sirius Black y la de Dumbledore.**

 **Es mi segundo fic largo y el primero que escribo que este ambientado en la Segunda Guerra Mágica. De paso os invito a leer mi primer fic (que sigue escribiéndose) y que tiene una temática más feliz :)**

 _ **Advertencias: Este fic va a contener, escenas sexuales, torturas, mucha sangre y puede que violación. Si eres una persona sensible a estos temas es mejor que no leas.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es mío aunque Jotaká diga lo contrario. En realidad solo la trama es mía :(**_

 **Capítulo 1.**

 ** _El retirarse no es huir, ni el esperar es cordura cuando el peligro sobrepuja a la esperanza. – Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra._**

 ** _.-._**

Corría.

Se alejaba.

No podía pararse.

Lanzó un hechizo hacia atrás con la esperanza de que el puente de piedra que acababa de cruzar de destruyese, y por el sonido de una gran explosión y como las rocas empezaban a caer estaba segura de que su objetivo estaba cumplido. A su alrededor los arboles empezaba a arder, presas del fuego que se propagaba rápidamente desde la mansión Parkinson.

Sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas no derramadas y su pecho dolía por el esfuerzo de respirar mientras corría después de todo el humo que había inhalado. Las ramas crujían bajo sus tenis mientras ella corría rápidamente, alejándose de ellos.

Con manos temblorosas alzó su varita en el aire y se giró un poco, lo suficiente como para lanzar varios hechizos certeros a sus perseguidores, cuando se sintió un poco más segura y el número de personas que la buscaban había disminuido, paró de correr y con un rápido y decidido movimiento de varita se desvaneció.

El lugar al que se había teletransportado parecía ser el mismo que donde había estado segundos atrás, con la diferencia de que este bosque no era calcinado por el fuego y no era recorrido por carroñeros.

Con la varita todavía en alto empezó a caminar lentamente, mirando de manera desconfiada a su alrededor, alerta por cualquier enemigo que pudiera aparecer. Guiándose por el pequeño camino de piedra que había llegó hasta una vieja casa, una cabaña de madera que estaba en ruinas.

Cuando llegó hasta a la puerta toco con la varita tres veces antes de murmurar unas palabras en voz baja.

 _— Aperio.*_

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando paso a la chica que entró en la casa sintiendo como la puerta se cerraba tras ella. Caminó el estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a la una sala más grande, un simple sofá y dos sillones de color verde botella estaban colocados en frente de la chimenea, había una mesa en una de las esquinas acompañadas por cuatro sillas – en muy mal estado-, las ventanas estaban cubiertas por cortinas oscuras que impedían el paso de la luz, la chimenea estaba llena de escombros y estaba sucia; se adentró más en la sala y lanzó un hechizo de búsqueda por el lugar, no había nadie.

Dejó su varita sobre el respaldo del roído sofá y empezó a explorar el lugar. Había una pequeña cocina, con tres encimeras llenas de barro y plantas, armarios de madera muy estropeados y con las puertas en un equilibrio cuestionable, una nevera estaba sucia y amarilla y un fregadero que tenía algo parecido a una rata muerta en él, antes de entrar en la cocina había una puerta que daba a un pequeño aseo, bastante sucio y maloliente, pasando la cocina se encontró unas escaleras en muy mal estado que te permitían subir al segundo piso. Volvió al salón para coger su varita, caminó otra vez hasta las escaleras y, lanzando un _Lumos,_ comenzó a subirlas, cuando llegó al escalón final miró a ambos lados del pasillo observando cinco puertas, tres en el lado derecho y dos en el izquierdo. Se dirigió a la parte derecha y abrió cada una de las puertas que chirriaron con fuerza, tres simples habitaciones con una gran cama y una ventana tapada por cortinas negras. Cerró las puertas y se dirigió al lado izquierdo, la primera puerta –también chirriante- daba a otro cuarto con la misma cama de matrimonio y la misma ventana cubierta por esa cortina negra, la segunda puerta daba a un baño bastante grande con una bañera, dos grifos y un váter, todo estaba cubierto de polvo y bastante sucio.

Salió del baño y con un movimiento de varita cerró ambas puertas, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al salón, allí se sentó en uno de los sillones y recogió sus piernas apoyando su cabeza contra sus rodillas. Cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas que había aguantado desde que el fuego comenzó en su casa salieran sin contención de sus ojos. Ahogó sus sollozos contra sus rodillas y trató de tranquilizarse, cuando lo consiguió levantó la mirada fijándose en el pergamino y en bote de tinta acompañado de una pluma que había en el otro sillón.

En ese momento se acordó de las palabras de la persona que le había dicho la localización de la casa y que le había enseñado como entrar.

 _Cuando llegues escribe tu nombre completo y tu apellido en la hoja, desaparecerá al momento. Solo yo sabré que nombres están apuntados._

Se levantó y se acercó al otro sillón, se arrodilló para poder abrir el bote de tinta y mojar la pluma, apoyó la punta en el pergamino y con letra clara y ligeramente curva escribió su nombre.

 _Alexandra Parkinson._

Las letras se fueron haciendo invisibles lentamente hasta que el nombre desapareció completamente del pergamino, dejó la pluma al lado del bote de tinta y se fue al otro sillón, colocándose otra vez en la posición que había adoptado unos minutos antes apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas de manera en la que sus ojos estuvieran fijo sobre la puerta de entrada.

Ya no corría.

Ya no se alejaba.

Ahora estaba quieta.

Totalmente quieta y sola en mitad de la nada.

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Genial? ¿Fatal? ¿Not bad?**

 **Podéis dejarlo es los reviews y añadir a favoritos y alertas :) El título del fic es de prueba porque, para ser sinceros, soy muy mala poniendo títulos. Podéis dejar vuestras ideas para el nombre en los review.**

 ***Aperio: Significa en latín, abrir o abierto.**

 **Besos y abrazos, AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: Reviews and Go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: ¡Hola! Segundo capítulo, espero que os guste.**

 _ **Agradecimientos a Aiko-Sempai, Pauli Jean Malfoy, al Guest, Natsumi No Chiharu, lesiramuc por añadir a alertas, favoritos y/o dejar un review.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible del mundo de Harry Potter es mío aunque J.K Rowling diga lo contrario. Nah, solo la trama es mía.**_

 **Capítulo 2.**

— _¡Impedimenta!_ –Gritó con toda su fuerza, el cuerpo de su atacante se paralizo lo suficiente como para salir de la habitación.

Cerrando con magia la puerta el moreno se echó a correr escaleras abajo, varita en mano, vio a seis mortífagos posicionados delante de la puerta y con sus varitas apuntado hacia él. Trazando rápidamente una estrategia, el chico lanzó un _Bombarda Maxima_ contra el techo, que cayó sobre los mortífagos. Aprovechó la humareda de polvo y la sorpresa por el impacto y salió del lugar por una puerta secundaria.

Corrió a través de los jardines destruyendo macetas y estatuas a su paso para dificultar el camino a los otros. Cuando estuvo a unos metros de la puerta sintió como sus piernas y sus manos eran atadas y, perdiendo el equilibrio y la varita, cayó al suelo.

— ¿De verdad creías que podías escaparte? –Dijo una voz que provenía detrás del chico.

— Me escaparé. –Aseguró el chico.

— Yo no estaría tan seguro. –El hombre le cogió por el pelo y tiró de él hacia arriba, poniéndolo a su altura– El señor Oscuro estará encantado de torturar a un traidor.

El chico le dedicó una sonrisa retorcida -incluso si él no podía verla- antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás golpeándole en la frente. Con un chasquido de dedos las cuerdas en sus pies y sus manos desaparecieron, al momento le quitó la varita al mortífago, que aún seguía un poco aturdido, y cogió su varita del suelo.

— Desmaius. –Conjuró, haciendo caer en una profunda inconsciencia al hombre.

Miró su casa a lo lejos y vio a los demás mortífagos saliendo y caminando en su dirección, empezó a correr escapándose de una vez por todas del lugar, dirigiéndose a la zona donde estaba el lago. Cuando estuvo seguro de que se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos, alzó la varita y con un complicado movimiento se desapareció sintiendo el conocido tirón en el estómago y el mareo.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose en mitad del bosque, rodeado completamente de árboles altos y anchos. El suelo estaba lleno de hojas secas propias del otoño, aunque un camino de piedra, totalmente despejado, se abría paso entre los montones de hojarasca. Comenzó a caminar siguiendo el sendero hasta llegar a una cabaña de aspecto lúgubre y que podía considerarse en ruinas.

Se acercó hasta la puerta que no se abría ni con un Alohomora ni de la manera normal. A través de las ventanas no se podía ver nada pero algo le decía al chico que esa era la casa que andaba buscando. Con su varita apuntó suavemente a la puerta y murmuró la palabra que creía, podía ayudarle a entrar.

— _Aperio._

Con un ligero _click_ la puerta de la casa se abrió lentamente. Entró, varita en mano, inspeccionando todo a su alrededor, un largo pasillo se extendía ante él, sin nada que lo alumbrase, sin cuadros que adornasen las paredes, sin nada, excepto la negrura de la madera. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de él y a los pocos segundos también escuchó pasos sobre su cabeza.

No estaba solo.

Conjuró un _Lumos_ con la varita y comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo, llegó a lo que parecía ser un salón, dos sillones, un sofá, una chimenea y una mesa con sillas. No era gran cosa. Miró detenidamente todas las esquinas cerciorándose de que no hubiese nadie, siguió avanzando hasta una puerta que se encontraba a unos metros de donde estaba el marco de entrada/salida del pasillo. La abrió con suavidad encontrándose con una cocina en muy mal estado.

Sin nadie, como el salón.

Observó las escaleras que debían llevar al segundo piso y se convenció de que si había alguien en la casa tenía que estar arriba, donde se habían escuchado aquellos pasos. Empezó a subir las escaleras con lentitud hasta que llegó al final encontrándose con un pasillo lleno de puertas. En cuanto dio el primer paso fuera del último escalón lanzó un hechizo al lado derecho.

El _expelliarmus_ que había lanzado colisionó con el hechizo de su atacante, enviando a ambos a un extremo del pasillo. Su espalda chocó violentamente contra la pared y luego resbaló lentamente al suelo.

— ¡Mierda! –Oyó murmurar a una voz femenina que se le hacía muy familiar.

— ¿Pansy?

— ¿Blaise?

El chico se levantó ignorando el dolor en la espalda que esta acción le produjo. Se acercó hasta la chica viendo como hacía muecas raras mientras se acariciaba el brazo derecho.

— ¡Me has hecho daño, gilipollas!

— ¿Acaso es mi culpa? ¡Me atacaste!

— ¡Y tú a mí!

— ¡Tú atacaste primero!

La chica frunció el ceño antes de tratar de incorporarse. Observó al moreno desconfiada y alzó la varita lentamente, sus ojos estrechados en su dirección.

-Cuando Draco cumplió los quince años Theodore le regaló un libro para reírse de él y sus molestos comentarios acerca de todo lo que hacíamos, ¿cómo se llamaba el libro?

Blaise sonrió. — _Veinte maneras de dejar de ser un incordio._

Siguió mirando al chico con desconfianza antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo.

— ¡Te he echado de menos! –murmuró.

— Y yo a ti. –El moreno apretó con fuerza a su amiga.

Cuando su efusivo abrazo terminó ambos chicos bajaron las escaleras y se sentaron en el sofá, la chica sentada y Blaise tumbado con la cabeza sobre los muslos de su amiga.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

— Llegué hace unas horas.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— No lo sé, me desperté y vi que todo estaba ardiendo. Los mortífagos habían bloqueado las puertas para que no pudiese salir y que muriese asfixiada o quemada.

— ¿Cómo escapaste?

— Por la ventana. La rompí con una silla y salté por ella.

— ¿Saltaste? ¿Desde un tercer piso? –Preguntó entre sorprendido y preocupado.

— Sí, pero utilice un hechizo de ralentización antes de caer.

— Bueno, ¿y luego?

— Aturdí a dos mortífagos y salí corriendo de allí, el fuego comenzó a expandirse por el bosque y los carroñeros que habían acompañado a los otros me empezaron a perseguir. – La chica suspiró. – Si no fuera porque destruí el puente y eso los retrasó estoy segura de que me hubieran cogido.

— Agradezcamos que no fue así.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué pasó?

— Entraron más de diez mortífagos y trataron de matarme pero conseguí escapar.

— Muy específico. –Dijo la chica irónicamente.

— Lo sé. –Murmuró el chico.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, disfrutando la paz que había en la casa.

— Aún quedan ellos por venir.

— Sí. –La chica estiró la mano hasta el sillón a su izquierda para poder coger el pergamino, la pluma y la tinta– Tienes que poner tu nombre.

El Slytherin se incorporó y cogió lo que Pansy le extendía. Colocó las cosas sobre el sofá y, después de mojar la punta de la pluma en tinta, escribió su nombre.

 _Blaise Zabini._

La tinta desapareció lentamente hasta que ya no había escrito nada. Blaise se quedó sentado en el sofá mientras la chica se sentaba en el sillón a su derecha. Ambos colocados de manera que pudiesen ver el pasillo.

Ahora les tocaba esperar.

 **¡Ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Horrible? ¿Not bad?**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el nuevo capítulo y que la historia os cause interés.**

 **Recordar que está historia va a ser oscura, sangrienta, explicita (más o menos) en torturas y escenas sexuales así que no es apta para gente que no sea capaz de leer sobre esta temática.**

 _ **Contestación a los review anónimos:**_

 _ **Guest: Gracias por comentar y me alegro un montón de que la historia te interese :)**_

 **Ya sabéis, dejar reviews, añadir a favoritos y a alertas :)**

 **Besos y abrazos, AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: Dejar reviews y darle a Go!**

 **PD2: Si queréis os invito a pasaros por mis otras historias como Historias en Hogwarts y Luz en el valle oscuro.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola :) Muchísimas gracias por los review y por el añadir a favoritos y a alertas que ha recibido la historia, me hace mucha ilusión ver la buena acogida que está teniendo. Espero que este capítulo os guste y sigáis pendientes de esta historia.**

 _ **Agradecimientos a Salesia, PrincessMalfoy23, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Lady Beatriz, Nacha Aluciflipa, adrmil, lorenamalfoy, gabrielafeltom15, mbaggins22, AuroraL y Karla (guest) por dejar un review, añadir a favoritos y/o alertas.**_

 **Advertencias: Recordar que este fic contendrá violación, escenas sexuales explicitas (más o menos), torturas (explicitas) y demás, si sois sensibles a estos temas esta no es tu historia.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible del mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling aunque algún día me haré con todo. La trama de esta historia es mía.**_

 **Capítulo 3: Draco Malfoy.**

Observó una vez más aquel devastador paisaje, con el humo todavía elevándose y el molesto olor a quemado inundando sus fosas nasales. Empezó a caminar lentamente, acariciando con las yemas los restos del que una vez había sido su hogar.

No tardarían en llegar más mortífagos, tenía que irse de allí. Pero los recuerdos lo ataban.

Los escuchó llegar, aproximándose a él. Cerró los ojos, muchos pensarían que aceptando que estaba a punto de morir sin poner ningún impedimento, pero era justo lo contrario.

Con un movimiento perfecto de su varita los tres mortífagos que se aproximaban salieron volando unos 10 metros llevándose consigo a otros cuatro mortífagos. Avery y Yaxley que eran los únicos mortífagos que no habían sido aturdidos en dirección al joven pero antes de que pudieran lanzar cualquier hechizo el chico había desaparecido.

Ante ellos, un desolador paisaje.

Se apareció en mitad de un bosque, en mitad de un camino de piedra, supuso que ese era el sendero del que su "protector" les había hablado y el cual les había dicho que tenían que seguir. Comenzó a caminar con bastante rapidez –aunque en su caso era paso normal-, no tardó mucho en llegar a una cabaña completamente en ruinas y que parecía haber sufrido un incendio años atrás por la negrura de la madera.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se acercó a la puerta y pronunció las palabras que tantas veces se había repetido para no olvidarlas.

— Aperio.

La puerta se abrió ante él, entró sin ningún tipo de precaución y alzó la varita.

— No hace falta que lo hagas. – Dijo una vez al otro lado del pasillo. – Somos nosotros.

El chico siguió con la varita alzada, desconfiado de esa figura borrosa al final del pasillo.

— Si de verdad eres tú, dime, ¿cómo se llamaba el gato que tenía Pansy cuando era pequeña?

— Se llamaba Duque, porque era muy vago y gordo y lo único que hacía era comer y dormir.

El chico sonrió. – Hola Blaise.

— Hola, Draco.

El chico caminó hasta el final del pasillo y abrazó a su amigo.

— ¿Dónde está?

— Si te refieres a mí, aquí me tienes, guapo.

Pansy se lanzó a los brazos del chico, abrazándolo con fuerza.

— ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó.

— Sí, no te preocupes. – El slytherin abrazó con fuerza a la morena.

— Entonces, ¿solo falta Theo?

— Sí, aunque no creo que tarde mucho en venir.

-Eso espero.

Los chicos se sentaron en el sofá y la chica ocupo uno de los sillones. Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que la suave voz de Pansy sacó a ambos chicos del trance.

— Tienes que poner tu nombre en el papel. –Murmuró, su vista clavada en algún punto indefinido del suelo.

— Ah, sí. ¿Dónde está? –Preguntó, Blaise se limitó a señalar el otro sillón.

Cogió la pluma, la tinta y el pergamino y observó detenidamente el papel, abrió el bote de tinta y mojó ligeramente la pluma, la cual dio vueltas en sus dedos durante unos segundos, su mirada vagaba ausente por la habitación. Cerró los ojos unos segundos antes de presionar la pluma sobre el papel y con fina caligrafía escribir su nombre.

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy._

Como las veces anteriores el nombre fue desapareciendo lentamente hasta que dejo de haber nada escrito. Colocó las cosas sobre el sillón y se recargó sobre el cómodo respaldo del sofá.

— Draco. – Oye murmurar a Blaise.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estaremos aquí? – Preguntó.

— No lo sé. – Un silencio tenso se instaló en la sala, siendo roto, una vez más, por Pansy.

— Creo que sería bueno que empezáramos a limpiar, si este va a ser nuestro hogar que mejor que tenerlo decente.

Ambos chicos asintieron de acuerdo mientras se levantaban del sofá.

— Vale, a ver… -la chica se levantó y miró el lugar– Empecemos primero por nuestras habitaciones y luego hacemos los baños.

— Vale. –Aceptaron.

Subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y abrieron la puerta de cada habitación, mirándolas con atención para elegir en cual se quedarían.

— Me pido la del fondo a la derecha. –Dijo Draco.

— Me pido la primera a la izquierda. –Anunció Pansy colocándose en la entrada de esa habitación.

— Mmm… Bueno, entonces yo me cojo la primera a la izquierda.

Cada chico se metió en su habitación y al contrario de lo que habían dicho se tiraron sobre las camas, sin importar lo sucias y húmedas que estaban. Cuando Blaise entró en su habitación fue directo a la cama donde se tumbó boca arriba cerrando los ojos, echándose un brazo sobre ellos, y empezó a realizar unas respiraciones profundas y largas, en un intento de relajarse y no dejar que todo lo que había pasado le sobrepasara.

Pansy cerró la puerta con suavidad y se dejó resbalar por ella hasta el suelo donde trató de reprimir los sollozos, tratando de mantener la cama se levantó y se tumbó boca abajo en la cama, con su cabeza mirando en dirección a la ventana cubierta por esa horrenda y gruesa cortina, cerró los ojos y se concentró en el suave murmullo del viento fuera de la casa, causando un silbido –que podría parecer molesto- en las ventanas, un silbido que, en esos momentos, le parecía el mejor relajante.

Draco cerró la puerta tras él, recostándose en ella y tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado.

Lo había hecho.

Había escapado.

Había huido del señor Oscuro, había visto su hogar reducido a cenizas y había dejado atrás todo aquello que alguna vez le importó.

Podía decirse que era libre, que podía tomar sus propias decisiones.

Y esa idea… esa idea resultaba _aterradora._

 **Y ya está. ¿Qué tal? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Genial? ¿Fatal? ¿Not bad?**

 **Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado, ¿alguna idea de que puede ir pasando en la historia?**

 **Ya sabéis que siempre podéis dejar reviews y comentar que os ha parecido, si sois personas tímidas podéis simplemente añadir a alertas y favoritos, pero recordar que los review son gratis y que yo no muerdo ;)**

 **Contestación a los review sin cuenta:**

 **SALESIA:** ** _¡Muchísimas gracias por dejar doble review y encima tan extensos! Me encanta leer lo que opinas de la historia y las ideas que tienes sobre lo que puede suceder. Aunque no puedo desvelarte nada, dejaré pequeñas pistas a lo largo de los capítulos para que podáis ir desenmascarando a el "salvador" de los chicos que podría ser Snape o podría ser cualquier otro. Lo de Voldy se desvelará más adelante (dentro d capítulos), así que espero no tengas que esperar mucho para ver si estás en lo cierto o no :D ¡Hoy estuvieron a punto de limpiar!, aunque han hecho lo contrario xD_**

 **Karla:** ** _¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que la historia te siga gustando :)_**

 **Besos y abrazos, AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: REVIEWS y darle a Go! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hi! Nuevo capítulo, estoy super feliz con la buena aceptación que está teniendo la historia y espero que siga así. Estoy super enganchada con la historia y no paro de escribir caps xD**

 _ **Agradecimientos a Dousy Black, Kastajne, La chica bajo la lluvia, Looney Malfoy09, Mariposa de Cristal, MeriAnne Black, Moni TR, Pauli Jean Malfoy, SALESIA y a Sarah por añadir dejar un review, añadir a favoritos y/o alertas.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es mío aunque Jotaká diga lo contrario. Nah, solo la trama de esta historia es mía.**_

 **Capítulo 4: Theodore Nott.**

— Avada Kedavra. –El hechizo le tomó desprevenido y no estaba seguro de como lo había esquivado.

Trató de atacar con hechizos simples pero efectivos como el _Bombarda_ o el _Desmaius._ Estaba a solo unos metros de las rejas de entrada, una idea cruzó su mente y con un rápido vistazo hacia atrás supo que podía llevarlo a cabo.

Corrió lo más rápido posible y en unos minutos ya estaba en las rejas, a unos escasos diez metros se encontraban tres mortífagos, se paró delante de la puerta de entrada y levantó su varita.

Los mortífagos sonrieron complacidos, creyendo que el chico no tenía escapatoria, pero entonces un horrible ruido metálico comenzó a sonar con fuerza, distrayéndoles. Las rejas de metal negro comenzaron a moverse, doblándose en su dirección y clavándose con fuerza en la tierra. El chico, que había estado parado frente a la puerta, apuntaba su varita contra la puerta, abriéndola con rapidez y corriendo fuera de los territorios de la casa.

Los tres mortífagos tardaron unos instantes en darse cuenta de que estaban encerrados en una jaula hecha con las rejas y que se les había escapado la persona que se suponía tenían que matar.

Mierda, pensaron.

Lord Voldemort los iba a matar.

 **.-.**

Estaba seguro de que no había recorrido mucho camino desde que había salido, pero en ningún momento había oído los pasos de los mortífagos por lo que se paró y conjuró el hechizo para desaparecerse.

Después de la desagradable sensación de ser succionado, el chico se vio rodeado de árboles altos y anchos. Sus ojos recorrieron todo el lugar encontrándose solo con la fascinante y peligrosa naturaleza.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

Y cómo si alguien le hubiera escuchado, el viento creó un remolino de hojas que le obligó a mirar al suelo, sorprendiéndose al ver un camino de piedra.

¿Eso había estado ahí antes?

Comenzó a seguir el sendero hasta llegar a una cabaña que tenía muy mal aspecto. Se acercó a la puerta y trató de abrirla con un _Alohomora,_ un campo de fuerza mágica repelía los hechizos por lo que sonrió y probó otro conjuro.

 _— Aperio._

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejándole ver un largo pasillo sin ningún tipo de luz que destruyese esa hipnotizante oscuridad. La puerta se cerró en cuanto entró y él comenzó a caminar por el lugar hasta que llegó al final. El pasillo se abría a un salón escasamente amueblado y totalmente vacío.

— ¿Hola? – El eco de su voz reverberó por toda la sala.

— Cuando Pansy tenía doce años, en nuestro segundo año en Hogwarts a ella se le declaró un chico, ¿cómo se llamaba? – Escuchó a una voz, muy parecida a la de Blaise, preguntar.

— Se llamaba Darren White y se fue llorando cuando Pansy lo rechazó diciendo que era muy feo y pesado. –Respondió.

Tres siluetas, que reconoció como Draco, Blaise y Pansy, se proyectaron en una de las esquinas de la sala.

— Hola. –Saludó.

— Hola.

La chica fue la primera en acercarse y rodearle en un abrazo antes de tirar de él hasta los sillones y el sofá.

— Ahí tienes el papel, la pluma y la tinta para escribir tu nombre. –Murmuró Pansy después de comprobar que no estuviese herido.

Theodore se acercó al sillón y se arrodilló para poder escribir más cómodo. Mojó la pluma en la tinta y después escribió su nombre en el pergamino, observando como a los pocos segundos comenzaba a desaparecer.

Theodore Nott.

Después de haber hecho eso, el chico se sentó en el sillón donde estaba Pansy, moviendo a la chica para que quedase en su regazo. Todo se sumió en un largo silencio. La mirada de los slytherin era ausente.

— Lo hemos hecho. –Murmuró Theo pasados unos minutos.

— Sí. – Dijo Draco. –Lo hemos hecho.

— Estoy acojonado. –Confesó Blaise. – Ahora somos desertores. Somos mal vistos en ambos bandos. ¿Cómo mierda se supone que vamos a sobrevivir?

— Protegiéndonos los unos a los otros como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora. – Pansy miró fijamente a su amigo. –Vamos a sobrevivir. No sé cómo, pero lo haremos.

— ¿Ah, sí? Pansy, es casi imposible. Somos el gris en esta ecuación. No estamos en el blanco y no estamos en el negro. Somos esos que se enfrentan a la oscuridad pero que llevan la marca de la misma en el brazo.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? Estoy consciente de ello, pero tú sabías que estaríamos en esta posición, que estarías en esta posición. Lo sabías cuando aceptamos la ayuda que él nos ofreció.

— Lo sé… - el chico suspiró– Es simplemente que estoy acojonado.

— Yo también lo estoy, Blaise. –Dijo Draco–. Todos lo estamos, pero es la única manera de salir vivos de esta mierda de guerra.

Todo volvió a sumirse en silencio.

Blaise tenía razón.

Bajó la mirada acusadora de la luz.

En la lista negra de Voldemort.

En una misión imposible.

No eran blancos, ni negros.

Eran el gris.

Era…eran…

Todo era…

Todo era tan jodidamente aterrador.

 **¡Y hasta aquí llega el cap de hoy! Como son los primeros caps pues actualizo con más rapidez y todo eso, pero cuando empecemos a profundizar más en la historia comenzaré a escribir capítulos de más palabras y la regularidad de subida se extenderá (vamos que tardaré más xD).**

 **Tengo calculado que sobre el cap 8 o así es cuando comenzarán a alargarse los caps y ha ser más "intenso" el fic.**

 **Y ahora unas preguntas sabrosas:**

 **-¿Quién crees que es esa persona que está ayudando a los chicos?**

 **-¿Cuántos capítulos crees que tendrá la historia?**

 **-¿Qué capítulo de "huida" te ha gustado más?**

 **-¿Qué crees que puede pasar en los siguientes caps?**

 _ **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**_

 ** _SALESIA:_** _¡Hola! Me encantan tus reviews xD Al principio Draco iba a ser el último en llegar pero como sabía que eso era bastante predecible decidí cambiarlo, de todas maneras ya tenía el cap escrito xD Lo de las desapariciones trataré de explicarlo en el próximo cap, que ya lo estoy editando en busca de errores y demás._

 _¡Muchas gracias! Me había confundido de capítulo cuando subí el de Blaise y había metido el que estaba sin corregir y por eso faltó la parte en la que Pansy comprobaba la identidad de Blaise, si no llega a ser por ti no me hubiera dado cuenta :)_

 _Si algo me gusta cuando escribo las ideas para este fic y cosas relacionadas con él es las dificultades que tendrán los personajes en esta guerra, en el amor (por supuesto) y sus propios conflictos internos. Así que ten por seguro que momentos de_ _ **golpe de realidad**_ _como el que tuvo Draco en este cap no será el único._

 _Espero que la llegada de Theo te guste, besos :)_

 _ **Sarah:**_ _¡Hola! Muchas gracias por los tres review :D Como ya comenté más arriba los caps irán siendo más largos a medida que el fic avance. Dejar las teoría, dejarlas, es entretenido leerlas y ver quien se acerca, quien está todavía lejos._

 _Sí, la historia se desarrollará en diferentes lugares pero como va a ser una historia bastante larga tendréis cabaña para rato xD_

 _Gracias por comentar, besos :)_

 **Gracias por leer y hasta el próximo, AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: REVIEWS y darle a Go!**

 **PD2: Pasaros por mis otras historias ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hi! Aunque he tardado un poco más aquí está, espero que os guste :D**

 ** _Agradecimientos_** _ **a SALESIA, Melimalfoy, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Adrmil, Sarah, BadBitchandRealest, Loe Essen, Natuchi23, CaritoCM, Hyugaharuka, Lalunaroja, liube, MARUVTA, cmls y wonzelo por dejar review, añadir a favoritos y/o alertas :D**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo es mío, excepto lo de Harry Potter que es de Jotaká.**_

 **-Capítulo 5: Charlas-**

Habían pasado dos días desde que habían llegado y la casa se encontraba completamente limpia tras los trabajos de los Slytherin que, en un intento de evadirse de la realidad, se pusieron a limpiar el lugar para hacerlo más habitable.

— Pansy. –La llamó Theo.

Él y la chica se encontraban en la cocina, preparando el almuerzo con los alimentos que habían conjurado.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Crees que él vendrá?

— No lo sé, todavía es muy reciente nuestra huida, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado andará furioso y estará buscándonos por todos los lugares, quizá causando muchas revueltas por donde va.

— ¿De verdad crees que haría eso? ¿Por nuestra huida?

— Éramos espías, Theodore. Dudo que esté feliz. – Replicó.

El chico guardó silencio, sopesando las palabras de la chica.

— Estamos haciendo lo correcto, ¿verdad?

Pansy lo miró fijamente.

— No lo sé, pero prefiero estar aquí que allí. – Le respondió.

— Sí, yo también.

Siguieron cocinando, tratando de dejar ese tema de lado

* * *

A la media hora se encontraban los cuatro cenando en la mesa, con un agradable silencio llenando la sala. Cuando acabaron de comer Blaise hizo que los platos sucios se fueran al fregadero, dejando la mesa libre. El silencio cambio a un ambiente más tenso hasta que Draco se atrevió a romperlo.

— Entonces, ¿ahora qué?

— Supongo que nos toca esperar al próximo movimiento –respondió Theo.

— ¿De quién? ¿De él o de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?

— Supongo que de los dos, nuestras acciones dirigidas por él siempre han estado condicionadas por lo que hacía el innombrable y la forma de mantenernos ocultos.

Los tres chicos asintieron, totalmente de acuerdo con las palabras dichas por la chica.

— Pero el problema es que nosotros siempre íbamos un paso adelantado porque él nos ayudaba, pero ¿ahora quién nos ayudará?

— Deberíamos ser pacientes –dijo Blaise– esperar a lo que pueda suceder.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo creéis que duraremos en esta casa?

— El lord nos estará buscando por todos lados –dijo Draco- tendremos que ser precavidos y estar preparados para el momento en el que lleguen.

— El problema que yo veo es que no sabemos ni donde estamos, ¿cómo se supone que sabremos a dónde ir si nos descubren?

— Ya, Theo, ese es uno de los muchos problemas que tenemos ahora – Contestó Blaise.

— Creo que por el momento deberíamos centrarnos en lo más principal –comentó Pansy– Habrá que encontrar la manera de llegar a ese lugar del que nos habló.

— Tú misma lo has dicho Pansy, del que nos habló, no nos ha dicho nada más de él desde esa vez que hablamos sobre esto.

— Bueno, algo es algo.

— Aunque hay algo que no tengo del todo claro –empezó Blaise– ¿Cómo se supone que ellos van a saber que somos de su bando si ni siquiera saben que éramos esas fuentes? Por lo que tengo entendido él nunca dijo nada sobre quiénes éramos –Finalizó.

— Añadamos eso a nuestra lista de problemas, con ese se suman quinientos veinte ocho. ¿Alguno más? – Inquirió Theo, el tono irónico bastante evidente en su voz.

— Quizás deberías añadir que estamos solos, con magia limitada hasta que tengamos nuevas varitas y con la soga al cuello porque un puñetero psicópata nos está buscando – Agregó Draco.

— No te preocupes Draco –dijo Theo- esa está la primera.

El silencio se volvió a implantar en la sala hasta que el sonido de la silla de Pansy al levantarse de ella lo rompió. Dedicándoles una mirada significativa a los chicos Pansy salió de la sala.

— Chicos… -empezó Draco.

Y en cuanto el pronunció palabra un hechizo muffliato fue realizado, la puerta que daba a la cocina bloqueada y la atención de ambos Slytherin puesta en el rubio. Había un tema importante que tratar.

* * *

Draco se encontraba encerrado en su habitación, después de la conversación con los chicos habían subido a sus cuartos y cada uno se había encerrado en el suyo, buscando un poco de privacidad, necesitaban un poco de tiempo con ellos mismos.

El chico pensó en su madre haciendo que un nudo se le formara en el estómago, si de algo se había arrepentido era de haber dejado a su madre atrás, encerrada en la mansión Lestrange que había sido cogido como la sede central del que no-debía-ser-nombrado.

Tragó saliva, quizá por su culpa la habían estado torturando, quizá por su culpa ella estaría sufriendo innombrables torturas por parte de los mortífagos, todo por tener un hijo que decidió traicionar a todo lo que de pequeño le habían enseñado.

Draco suspiró, deseaba, de verdad lo hacía, que todo saliese bien y que la guerra acabase pronto, y si él, su madre y sus amigos estaban vivos mejor. Hundió su cabeza en la almohada, decidiendo que era mejor dormir que pensar en todo lo que había pasado, porque si lo hacía su cabeza acabaría estallando.

* * *

Pansy tatareaba una canción en voz baja, tratando de mantener sus pensamientos concentrados en la melodía, para evitar que lo que estaba pasando la atrapase y la dejase sin fuerzas para enfrentarse a lo que quedaba de día hasta que los brazos de Morfeo la reclamasen.

Pero como parecía normal, los pensamientos sobre las sangrientas batallas en las que tendrían que estar la sacudieron.

Sangre, dolor y después nada.

Así es como se lo habían dicho, primero vez la sangre, después sientes el dolor y luego ya no sientes nada, estás en paz.

 _Normal_ –pensó la chica– _Estás muerto._

La Slytherin sonrió, y su sonrisa se ensanchó hasta que terminó riéndose sobre la cama, lágrimas resbalándose por sus mejillas acompañadas por las carcajadas que salían de su garganta. De pequeña nunca se había imaginado la forma en la que iba a morir y ahora, en mitad de una guerra, lo único que se preguntaba era como sobreviviría.

Su barriga comenzó a doler por la risa pero no le importó, porque era reír o ponerse a llorar y ella no quería derramar más lágrimas.

* * *

Arriba y abajo.

Arriba y abajo.

Arriba y abajo.

Blaise se había conjurado una pelota pequeña, del tamaño de una de tenis, y la lanzaba sobre su cabeza para volver a cogerla. Su mente vagaba por diferentes momentos de su vida.

La selección de casa con el sombrero.

Su primer partido de Quidditch como cazador.

La primera salida de Hogwarts.

Quizá era de los pocos recuerdos felices que le quedaban. Sonrió con tristeza, una vez había leído en un libro muggle que lo peor de ser adolescente es cuando te arrebatan la libertad de poder hacer lo que quieras incluso cuando tienes ciertas limitaciones.

 _¿La guerra cuenta cómo limitación?_ – Se preguntó.

Estaba en una guerra, donde muere gente y otra sale herida; una guerra donde familias se rompen, donde pierdes amigos, familiares, conocidos, donde te pierdes a ti mismo. El chico se levantó de la cama, colocando la pelota sobre la mesa de noche. Se acercó a la ventana y descorrió la cortina encontrándose con la luna llena. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y deseó, de verdad lo hizo, que algún día pudiese experimentar eso llamado libertad.

* * *

Había destrozado la habitación por completo. Había roto las sábanas, los cojines, las puertas del armario, el pequeño espejo que había en una de las paredes, las cortinas, todo lo que había encontrado y destrozado. Lo había roto todo para poder sentirse mejor, para que de alguna manera eso le reconfortase al ver que no era la única cosa rota dentro del cuarto.

Theo observó su reflejo en uno de los trozos de cristal que había a su lado, una horrible cicatriz cruzaba su cara hasta su clavícula derecha, dejando una horrible marca que, ni con los mejores hechizos o remedios muggles, se hubiera podido ir.

Un recuerdo de su padre y de lo que pensaba de su hijo.

 _Un amor de persona_ –pensó.

Se repasó con los dedos la cicatriz haciendo una mueca. Todos se llevaban marcas de la guerra, eso era verdad, pero Theo prefería olvidar alguna de las que tenía. Se tocó inconscientemente la marca tenebrosa, s subconsciente plenamente consciente que esa era la marca que más odiaría recordar.

* * *

Cuando los chicos salieron del cuarto fue porque Pansy les había avisado de que la cena estaba hecha, comieron en silencio y con más rapidez que durante el almuerzo, una vez más entablaron una breve conversación donde decidieron hacer guardias y Pansy, sabiendo que podía evitar dormirse, se ofreció para hacer la primera guardia, después de ella iría Draco, luego Theo y por último Blaise que después de sentenciar los horarios se levantó de la mesa y seguido por Theo se fue directamente a su habitación. Draco, por su parte, decidió quedarse con la chica para ayudarla a recoger y así poder hablar con ella en privado.

— ¿Lo haces por él? – Preguntó el rubio, una vez terminaron de fregar los platos.

— ¿A quién te refieres? – Cuestionó ella, aunque la respuesta era evidente.

— Sabes a quien me refiero – Replicó mirándola fijamente.

La chica se tensó ligeramente, sin ganas de tratar ese tema.

— No, Draco. Lo hago por todos nosotros, para poder tener un futuro mejor.

— Pansy, sabes que eso… no sabemos…

— Lo sé. Pero prefiero guardar una pequeña esperanza.

El rubio asintió.

— Pansy…

La chica murmuró un _Humm_ en respuesta.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

Pansy lo miró, sorprendida por la pregunta.

— Sí Draco, estoy acojonada pero supongo que es normal, ¿no?

Draco sonrió.

— Me sorprendería que no lo estuvieses –dijo- Yo también tengo miedo.

— Me sorprendería que me dijeses lo contario –respondió.

El chico soltó una suave risa.

— Búscate tus propias frases –le recriminó con tono burlón.

— Cállate.

Draco terminó de secar la losa y la guardó en uno de los armarios, colocó el paño que había estado utilizando sobre la encimera y se giró observando a la chica con intensidad.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿Segura que no lo haces por él?

— Buenas noches Draco –se limitó a decir, molesta por la pregunta.

— Buenas noches Pansy.

Ambos subieron las escaleras, despidiéndose en el pasillo antes de que Draco entrase en su habitación dejando a la chica sola en mitad del oscuro lugar. Suspirando, Pansy se sentó en las escaleras, jugando con su varita mientras trataba de luchar contra el sueño. Su cabeza se vio bombardeada por todo tipo de pensamientos, aunque la mayoría de ellos rondaban el mismo tema.

Él, ¿estaría bien? ¿Había conseguido huir?

La chica soltó una carcajada sin humor, desprovista de emoción. ¿Por qué se preocupaba por alguien que seguramente ni se acordaba de ella? Estaba loca. Se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos, siendo atacada por el recuerdo de sus ojos marrones y profundos. Se empezó a quedar dormida, parpadeando rápidamente tratando de mantenerse despierta, tratando de no caer en los brazos de Morfeo, presa del agradable silencio que había en la casa. Tenía que mantenerse despierta.

Y entonces, cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, escuchó un ruido.

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? ¿Not bad?**

 **Este capítulo es un pelín más largo que los demás pero nos seguiremos manteniendo en esta línea de capítulos entre 1000 y 3000 palabras hasta (aproximadamente) el capítulo 10.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el nuevo capítulo? ¿Alguna idea sobre quién es esa persona que los ayuda? ¿Alguna apuesta a ver si adivináis quien es el chico del que hablan Pansy y Draco?**

 **Espero que el cap os haya gustado y que sigáis esta historia :)**

 _ **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**_

 **SALESIA:** ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por el review guapa :) Como Pansy no es un personaje definido me he tomado la libertad de modificarlo a mi manera y siempre tiendo a ponerla como un personaje fuerte y seguro que sabe lo que quiere, bastante diferente a como la ponen en otros fics de una chica materialista, superficial y pesada, mi Pansy es completamente diferente y espero que a la gente le guste :D

Si hablamos de creatividad creo que Theo ha ganado en su huida xD Creo que esos pobres mortífagos lo pasaran muy mal cuando Voldemort se enteré, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? No podían atrapar a nuestro adorado Theo.

Creo que la identidad de ÉL es una de las cosas que más ha llamado la atención y de lo que más se está especulando, como soy una buena persona en el próximo cap aparecerá pero no se desvelará quien es, para eso tendréis que esperar :D Es una de las partes importantes de la historia, aunque nadie va mal encaminado :)

Nada que un poquito de magia no pueda arreglar aunque no durarán muchos caps en la cabaña o al menos no según mi esquema de sucesos, quizá se pasen toda la vida ahí, vale no, pero ni yo me fio de mis planes xD

Besos y espero que el nuevo cap sea de tu agrado :D

Besos C:

 **Sarah:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por el review :D Me alegra que te hayan gustado los caps :)

Con respecto a la primera pregunta del cap anterior es solo para ver que créeis sobre ese tema, pero mis labios están sellados. Por lo que yo tengo calculado posiblemente el fic este sobre esos números así que te acercaste bastante :)

Muchas gracías por el review, espero que te guste el nuevo cap :'3

Besos :D

 **.-.**

 _ **-Se abre el tablón de anuncios-**_

 _ **\- Hoy mismo subí dos historias nuevas, una es un OS regalo y la otra es un long fic regalo espero que os paséis.**_

 _ **\- Para aquellos lectores de mis otras historias (o traducciones), actualizaré todo esta semana :D**_

 _ **\- Pasaros por el foro El Mapa del Mortífago, no os arrepentiréis ;)**_

 _ **-Se cierra el tablón-**_

 _ **.-.**_

 **Espero vuestros comentarios :D**

 **Besos, AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: REVIEWS y Go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! Sé que he estado desaparecida por más de dos semanas pero las clases se están poniendo cada vez más pesadas y los profesores parecen haberse puesto de acuerdo en mandar todos los trabajos y poner todos los exámenes para este mes.**

 **Trataré de actualizar sobre el 26 o 27 que son días que tengo libres. La verdad no sé ni como he podido acabar este capítulo con el dolor que tengo en la muñeca, calmantes venir a mí.**

 _ **Agradecimientos a Luna White 29, SALESIA, Sarah, Pauli Jean Malfoy, lisicarmela, vadeti, 97, ja-pucho, SaraCG, azu23blood, dramaione1117, DiZereon, MaMiaDH, Miriam Campuzano, SpringerRanger, Rahena, melimalfoy y Aid4 por agregar a favoritos, a alertas y/o dejar review.**_

 ** _Agradecimientos especiales a la Comunidad de Entre Cuero y Librerías por añadir esta historia en recomendaciones._**

 **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá, la trama y las faltas de ortografía son mías.**

 ** _-Capítulo 6: La visita.-_**

Pansy bajó las escaleras lentamente, la varita fuertemente agarrado por su mano derecha, había sentido una presencia en la casa y como le tocaba la guardia a ella bajó a investigar. Sabía que la persona estaba en el salón y que ninguno de sus amigos pues no los había oído salir de la habitación.

— ¿Quién está ahí? –cuestionó la chica, su varita apuntando a la silueta que se dibujada en la oscuridad y estaba sentada en el sillón.

— Hola, Parkinson –la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida– Me alegra ver que habéis llegado todos –hizo una pequeña pausa– Me sorprende la capacidad que tienes para quedarte despierta cuando te lo propones.

La chica soltó una suave risa.

— Práctica –se limitó a decir antes de encender unas velas con un suave movimiento de varita. – ¿Qué tal el mundo exterior?

— Sigue siendo un completo caos, incluso peor que antes –le dijo– Vuestra traición ha descolocado al señor Oscuro, está buscándoos.

— ¿Cuánto crees que tardará en encontrarnos?

— No lo sé, no ha dado muchas señales sobre ese tema.

— ¿Deberíamos estar preparados para cuando nos encuentre?

— Sí, pero si conseguimos sacaros antes, os sacaremos. De cualquier manera, si os descubre antes de que todo este unido perfectamente me aseguraré de que tengáis recursos para huir.

— ¿Recursos? ¿Qué tipo de recursos?

— Varitas nuevas, por ejemplo. Quién-tu-sabes se ha hecho con el control del Ministerio y no dudo en que vuestras varitas estén siendo rastreadas por culpa del hechizo de protección.

— Oh, mierda –murmuró– Entonces, ¿para cuándo esas varitas?

— Trataré de no tardar mucho pero el mercado negro cada vez está más concurrido y hay menos recursos.

— No las puedes conseguir de la resistencia.

— Quizá pueda conseguir una, con suerte dos, pero si cogiera cuatro se darían cuenta y nadie puede saber sobre ustedes, no por ahora.

— ¿Sabes cómo está Narcissa? –preguntó con la preocupación brillando en sus ojos.

— No sé nada de ella. Desde la destrucción de las mansiones no se ha sabido nada más sobre los mortífagos de clase más…alta. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado está instalado de manera permanente en la mansión Lestrange.

— Genial, con la loca de Bellatrix y los sanguinarios de los hermanos Lestrange. Me dan ganas de ir a visitarlos.

— Veo que conservas tu humor.

— Es mi recurso para parecer cuerda.

— Pues entonces sigue utilizándolo –el hombre miró el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, un reloj que habían puesto ellos.

— Me tengo que ir, tengo ciertos asuntos que resolver, –dijo– procurar no hacer mucha magia, podéis adelantar los acontecimientos.

— Trataremos de hacer el mínimo de magia –aseguró– ¿Cuándo tendremos esas varitas?

— A más tardar en una semana, pero espero poder dároslas en dos o tres días.

— Vale.

El hombre se levantó del sillón y observó a la chica detenidamente.

— Os sacaremos –aseguró.

— No lo dudo –le respondió Pansy, aunque él era consciente de que no era del todo verdad.

Era consciente de que los chicos tenían miedo. Él también lo tenía.

— Buenas noches, Parkinson.

— Buenas noches –dijo, pero él ya se había ido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los cuatro chicos desayunaban una buena taza de café, sin leche, sin azúcar, sin nada. Solo ese delicioso olor a café recién hecho.

— Él vino ayer, en mi guardia.

— ¿Qué? –cuestionaron a la vez.

— Dijo que nos iba a conseguir varitas nuevas y que estuviésemos preparados, que en cuanto pudieran nos sacarían de aquí.

— ¿Y no se te ocurrió decírnoslo anoche o directamente despertarnos para hablar nosotros con él también?

La chica los miró fijamente, tomando dos sorbos de su taza antes de hablar.

—No –respondió siendo completamente sincera.

— Da igual, ¿qué te dijo? ¿Sólo eso?

— Sí, también me dijo que quién-tú-sabes está viviendo ahora en la mansión Lestrange.

— Ya estaba viviendo ahí –replicó Blaise

— Ahora es de manera permanente, supongo que será su nueva base.

— Bellatrix debe estar encantada –murmuró Draco.

— De eso puedes estar seguro, ahora podrá adularle las veinticuatro horas del día.

— Espeluznante –susurró Theo.

— ¿Te dijo algo de mi madre? –Preguntó Draco.

Pansy lo miró y sonrió suavemente.

— Está bien –le dijo y suspiró tranquila cuando vio el alivio brillando en los ojos grises de su amigo.

Siguieron tomando su café hasta que se terminaron sus tazas, Theo y Pansy se quedaron recogiendo la mesa mientras Blaise y Draco se dirigían a la cocina a limpiar un poco. Cuando terminaron de limpiar los cuatro se dirigieron escaleras arriba, Blaise y Pansy se metieron en la habitación de este mientras que Theo y Draco se metían en las suyas.

— Draco me ha contado sobre él, –dijo– de tu extraña… preocupación.

— No es nada, Blaise. Simplemente tengo curiosidad por saber que fue de él. No es nada más.

El chico la miró, disconforme con su respuesta.

— ¿Podemos dormir? –preguntó con voz suave. – No he dormido muy bien últimamente.

— Claro.

Blaise se acercó a la cama, destapándola y metiéndose en ella después de quitarse los zapatos. Se acomodó en el colchón dejándole hueco a la chica que con rapidez se sacó sus tenis y se tumbó a su lado, abrazando su brazo con fuerza.

— Blaise –murmuró con la voz soñolienta.

— Dime.

— Tengo miedo –susurró.

El chico le dio un beso en la frente, apretándola con más fuerza contra él. Apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica mientras sentía como poco a poco ella se iba quedando dormida hasta finalmente caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Zabini suspiró, mientras peinaba con sus dedos los cabellos de Pansy. No sabía que decirle a su amiga, no sabía cómo darle seguridad, esperanzas de que todo iría bien.

Él no sabía cómo…

No sabía…

No sabía cómo darle una seguridad que ni él tenía.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde la visita nocturna y el ambiente era bastante tenso. Permanecían completamente alertas a cualquier movimiento extraño que ocurriese en el exterior.

Esa mañana, cuando bajaron las escaleras, se encontraron con una sorpresa. Una carta acompañada por cuatro varitas se encontraba sobre la pequeña mesa del salón, cada uno de ellos cogió una de las varitas y la observaron antes de que Pansy se atreviese a coger la carta y abrirla.

 _Las cosas se han complicado bastante y no sabemos cuándo podremos sacaros de la casa, tengo entendido que un grupo de mortífagos está encargado de encontraros y atrapaos. Estar alerta a cualquier movimiento extraña, la casa está protegida por un encantamiento que la oculta de los demás y que manda un aviso cuando alguien trata de entrar a la casa, cuando hay enemigos cerca._

 _Estar alerta chicos, puede que tengáis que salir de la casa antes de lo previsto. Puede que el momento de la huida este cerca._

 _Las varitas están completamente libres de seguimiento, no hay forma de rastrearlas por hechizos. Guardarlas bien, he tenido que mover muchos hilos para conseguirlas en poco tiempo. Con vuestras varitas, será mejor que las rompáis o que las dejéis en la casa, incluso si os vais._

 _Recordar, estar alerta._

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, observando sus nuevas varitas.

El momento se acercaba.

* * *

— Cállate, Ronald –le gritó– No paras de quejarte.

— No me quejaría si no tuviese tazones para hacerlo.

— Aunque no tuvieses razones te quejarías, viene contigo.

— ¡No me insultes!

— ¡No me grites!

— Chicos, por favor. Parar ya.

Ron miró de manera furiosa a Hermione antes de salir de la tienda, chocando "accidentalmente" con el hombro de la chica al irse.

— No lo soportó –gruño la castaña.

— Hermione, sabes que está bajo la influencia del Horrocrux.

— Horrocrux o no, no lo aguanto.

— Se paciente –le dijo.

Ella, como ya era habitual, bufó de manera exagerada antes de levantarse coger su bolso de dónde sacó un walkman y unos cascos e irse a caminar por los alrededores de la campaña, justo al límite del escudo de protección.

Harry suspiró mientras se tallaba el puente de la nariz, odia esa guerra, odiaba a Voldemort y odiaba los Horrocrux. Pero en esos momentos lo que odiaba más no era ninguno de esas tres cosas.

Lo que más odiaba era ese bosque donde llevaban casi dos meses.

Ese maldito bosque de mierda.

 **¡Y ya está! ¡Primera aparición del Trío de Oro!**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? ¿Not bad?**

 **¿Qué creéis que pasará en el próximo capítulo? ¿Alguna pista de quién es ese ÉL? ¿Ideas?**

 _ **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**_

 _ **SALESIA:**_ ¡Hola! De verdad amo tus comentarios '3 ¡Me encanta dejar a la gente con esas incógnitas xD! El primer Él ya hizo su aparición y, aunque corta, ha dejado ciertas cosas en el aire y los chicos andan bastante tensos.

Sobre el segundo ÉL, es otra de las incógnitas y ya tengo escrita la escena donde Pansy y esa persona se encuentran, mi vino a la cabeza y no pude evitar escribirlo xD Me ha sorprendido la referencia al Pansy/Ginny, nunca había pensado en esa pareja pero no te preocupes, no es Ginny, ella y Blaise ya tienen su camino de amor trazado *cara pervertida y maliciosa*

Veremos algunas escenas de los Sly's en el "pasado", para ver como poco a poco sus mentalidades van cambiando hasta terminar como desertores, estos flashbacks contribuirán a la longitud de los capítulos, así que (aunque tardaré más en actualizar) tendremos unos capítulos más intensos y largos.

Al padre de Theo lo veo como un sanguinario y así será asi que me parecería normal que nuestro amado Theo muestre alguna marca regalo de su "cariñoso" padre. Aunque tranquila, Lunita estará ahí para curarle .

Narcissa está en mi ruleta de las cosas inconclusas, no sé que hacer con ella. Pero por ahora la mantendré en el limbo y no me meteré mucho en su historia, pero esa es la clave... por ahora :D

Blaise, no voy a decir mucho sobre él, tendréis que esperar a ver que pasará con él. Aunque creo que...upsss spoiler no, spoiler no.

Pansy es una parte muy importante de esta historia y espero que el amor que le tengo a este personaje (por alguna razón que sigo tratando de encontrar) se lo pueda transmitir a los demás. Es un personaje un tanto OC gracias a lo poco que sabemos de él y se puede modificar a nuestro gusto. Yo, sinceramente, siempre trato de ponerla como una chica fuerte y protectora con la gente a la que quiere.

Nos estamos leyendo, besos '3

 **Sarah:** ¡Hola! Habrá que esperar, habrá que esperar a ver que pasa. Me encanta dejar con la duda, enserio, me encanta. El primer ÉL se ha dejado ver pero todavía no sabemos quién es, aun queda un largo camino para ese momento.

Gracias por el review, besos '3

 **Guest:** ¡Hola desconocida/o! Espero que el nuevo capítulo te guste y que la historia te siga atrayendo, besos :'3

 **.-.**

 _ **-Se abre el tablón de anuncios-**_

 _ **\- Si hay algún lector de Little Thing y/o de Luz en el Valle Oscuro, solo decirles que actualizaré todo este fin de semana y trataré de escribir los siguientes caps entre semana.**_

 _ **\- Os invito a pasaros por mi perfil donde podéis encontrar un nuevo OS de género Tragedy.**_

 _ **\- Si queréis dejar salir vuestro lado pervertido, el Mapa del Mortífago tiene un AI de lo más... extravagante. ¡Pasaros por ahí!**_

 _ **-Se cierra el tablón-**_

 **Espero vuestros comentarios :)**

 **Besos y abrazos, AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: REVIEWS y Go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo, menos mal que ya vienen las vacaciones. Hoy os traigo un capítulo largo para que veáis que poco a poco esta historia se va haciendo más compleja, espero que disfrutéis del nuevo cap y espero volver a actualizar pronto.**

 _ **Agradecimientos a ARomeroStephany, Black-king20, BrujaReliquia3020, Donosti, Lesiramuc, , Pauli Jean Malfoy, SALESIA y soniamezavega95 por dejar review, agregar a favoritos y/o a alertas.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es mío aunque JotaKá esté empeñada en decir lo contrario.**_

 **-Capítulo 7-**

Primero fue una explosión, luego otra. Y así fueron sucediéndose varias. Llevaban días practicando sin parar con las varitas nuevas, cabreados por todo el trabajo que conllevaba que esas varitas los reconociesen como sus dueños e hiciesen los hechizos correctamente.

— ¡Joder! –gritó Pansy lanzando su varita al otro extremo de la sala.

— Relájate Pansy –le dijo Draco tumbándose en el sofá.

— ¡Estoy harta de esta mierda! –exclamó con asco.

— Y nosotros tampoco Pans, pero tenemos que seguir intentándolo –la animó Blaise.

— Creo que por hoy ya es suficiente –murmuró Theo.

— Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Blaise– ¿Comemos? Me muero de hambre.

Pansy suspiró antes de levantarse y caminar hasta la cocina.

— Sobro pollo del mediodía, ¿comemos eso con un poco de salsa?

— Perfecto.

— Pues poner la mesa mientras miró si esta varita de mierda consigue al menos calentar algo.

Con un rápido movimiento de varita Draco puso todo lo necesario en la mesa y se sentó a esperar en la silla.

— ¿Qué cojones? ¿Ese trozo de madera te hace caso?

— Sí, creo que es una varita que tuvo dueño durante poco tiempo así que no debe tener muchos problemas en aceptarme.

— Bueno, al menos la tuya funciona –dijo Pansy entrando al salón – la mía debía de pertenecer a algún Istari porque no me hace ni puto caso.

— Los Istari* no utilizaban varita Pansy –le recordó Theo.

— Da igual, mi Istari sí la utilizaba.

— ¿Ah, sí? Dime cuál de los tres Istari la utilizaba.

— ¿Enserio vais a discutir por eso?

— Sí –dijeron a la vez.

— Pues deja que te corrija, no eran tres Istari, eran cinco, Gandalf, Saruman, Radagast el Pardo y los dos Magos Azules.

— Tengo hambre, –informó Blaise – y ustedes me aburrís.

— Gordo –murmuró por lo bajo Pansy.

— ¿Has dicho algo?

— ¿Yo? Nada, nada.

Draco y Theo soltaron una risita mal camuflada ante la sonrisa de Pansy y la mirada fulminante de Blaise. Comieron tranquilamente la cena y se pusieron a hablar de temas triviales mientras bebían un poco de té.

— Por Merlín, ¿os acordáis cuando Cissy pilló a Crabbe comiéndose la tarta de aniversario?

Los chicos comenzaron a reír cuando recordaron la imagen de Vincent corriendo por todo el salón de la Mansión Malfoy mientras Narcissa le lanzaba hechizos para teñirle el pelo.

— Eso fue épico, desde entonces Crabbe tiene el pelo más oscuro en unas partes y más claro en otras.

Los chicos siguieron contando anécdotas de ellos hasta que Draco interrumpió con voz fría los relatos.

— Pero claro, esos eran los viejos Crabbe y Goyle, ahora solo quedan el fantasma de lo que fueron –dijo– En estos momentos no son más que dos marionetas añadidas al perverso juego de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Dos peones más protegiendo a un rey sin reina pero demasiadas torres y alfiles.

— No es algo que podamos evitar, Draco. Crabbe y Goyle mostraron desde quinto sus ganas de unirse a los mortífagos y matar a muggles e impuros –le recordó Theo.

— Nosotros en cuarto también queríamos eso.

— En cuarto él no había vuelto y nosotros solo éramos unos críos que ni habían llegado a los catorce años, no éramos conscientes de la situación.

— ¿Qué cambio? –cuestionó Blaise– ¿Qué hizo que ahora seamos traidores que huyen de aquello a lo que una vez pertenecimos?

— Quién sabe, nunca hemos destacado por nuestra valentía pero tampoco somos cobardes –dijo Pansy.

— Creo que esa es la respuesta, no somos unos cobardes, somos gente con instinto de supervivencia, no solo buscamos salvarnos de una muerte segura sino buscamos salvar nuestras almas porque, ¿cómo se supone que debemos permanecer incorruptibles si cada vez que matemos a alguien nuestra alma se irá fracturando más y más? –Los tres Slytherin miraban fijamente a Draco– Quizá es eso lo que nos ha llevado hasta aquí, el simple hecho de no querer ser un monstruo, ni querer que el monstruo nos destruya.

— ¿Y qué pasa si es demasiado tarde? ¿Si ya somos ese monstruo? ¿Si ya nos han destruido?

— Que no existiríamos –sentenció Theo antes de levantarse y salir del salón.

— Creo que ha sido suficiente charla por hoy –murmuró Blaise siguiendo el mismo camino que Theo.

— Es casi imposible no cambiar, ¿verdad? Que no nos afecte.

— Si esto no nos afectase y cambiase, Pansy, significaría que ya nos han destruido.

Draco salió de la sala y se encerró en su habitación igual que los dos otros chicos. Diez minutos después Pansy subió y se encerró en el baño, dándose una rápida ducha antes de cambiarse la ropa.

Se sentó en uno de los escalones y apoyó su cabeza contra la pared, empezando su guardia. Tenía miedo a muchas cosas, no solo a la guerra sino a lo que ella significaría, a lo que supondría para la humanidad, para el mundo, para cada alma de cada persona. Mucha gente decía que si tenías amor y sabías que eras amado no había guerra que te destruyese.

 _Ilusos_ –pensó la chica – _No importa cuánto amor tengas, la muerta y la oscuridad llega a todos, incluso a las almas más puras._

A la mañana siguiente Draco despertó a los chicos y todos bajaron a desayunar. El ambiente estaba un poco tenso y no había ánimos para iniciar una conversación sin que desembocase en temas oscuros y de los que ninguno quería hablar. Cuando terminaron de desayunar recogieron la mesa y apartaron todos los muebles para empezar a practicar los hechizos defensivos.

Blaise se puso con Pansy y Draco con Theo, siendo Zabini y Nott los que atacaban y Parkinson y Malfoy los que se defendía, poco a poco fueron tomando mayor control de las varitas hasta que Draco y Blaise pudieron controlarlas a la perfección, Theo fue el siguiente en conseguirlo aunque seguía habiendo hechizos que la varita realizaba de manera incorrecta. Pansy fue la última en conseguirlo cuando el reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche y sus estómagos rugían por comida después de saltarse el almuerzo.

Aprovechando el control sobre sus varitas conjuraron la comida y colocaron la mesa con dos suaves movimientos, se pusieron a comer, ilusionados por tener una varita para defenderse sin que esta tratase de matarlos al hacer los hechizos mal.

Cerca de las diez habían acabado de comer y Draco y Blaise habían terminado de colocar los muebles, Pansy y Theo terminaron de recoger la mesa, cuando estaban a punto de irse a la cocina para poder subir las escaleras e irse a dormir un Patronus conocido entró por uno de los laterales de la casa y pronto su voz llenó la sala aunque era un poco difícil de entender debido a lo agitado que sonaba.

— Tenéis que salir de ahí, quien no debe ser nombrado ha descubierto donde estáis y tengo entendido de que ha mandado a Greyback junto a varios carroñeros en vuestra búsqueda – Informó– Recordar lo que habíamos acordado. Manteneros con vida.

— Oh, mierda –murmuró Blaise justo antes de que el Patronus se esfumará - ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Theodore lo miró fijamente.

— Ahora cogeremos todas nuestras cosas y saldremos de aquí corriendo –dijo lentamente – Seguiremos el plan y nos dividiremos. Todos sabemos cómo llegar a donde habíamos acordado así que no será difícil volver a encontrarnos.

— Vale.

Los cuatro chicos fueron a sus habitaciones y con suma rapidez empacaron sus pocas pertenencias dentro de las mochilas que habían conjurado. Cuando se disponían a abrir la puerta e irse un fuerte olor a humo llegó hasta ellos y la voz de Greyback sonó por fuera del lugar.

— La caza ha acabado traidores, es hora de que paguéis por vuestra felonía*.

— Joder, ¿y ahora que hacemos?

— Improvisar –dijo Draco – Blaise y yo saldremos los primeros por la puerta, yo iré en línea recta y Blaise se dirigirá a la derecha de la casa. Ustedes dos salir por arriba, por la ventana del pasillo, eso os dejará en la parte trasera de la casa. Recordar separaos.

— Vale.

Draco y Blaise alzaron sus varitas y con rapidez abrieron la puerta y lanzando varios hechizos cegadores salieron corriendo de la casa. Cuando vieron a ambos chicos salir por la puerta, Theo y Pansy subieron corriendo las escaleras y sin pensárselo demasiado, saltaron por la ventana después de lanzarle un _bombarda_. Se lanzaron una última mirada antes de coger caminos diferentes.

Se adentraron en la espesura del bosque, justo cuando empezaban a perder la casa de vista se escuchó una fuerte explosión y las llamas rodearon por completo la cabaña.

— ¡Han escapado! –gruñó uno de los carroñeros, alertando a los demás que al instante se pusieron a correr en su busca.

— ¡La chica es mía! –gritó Greyback quien comenzó a correr siguiendo el rastro de Pansy.

— ¡Separaos! –gritó otro de los carroñeros corriendo lo más rápido que podía para alcanzar a Draco.

* * *

Pansy corrió lo más rápido que podía, sentía a Greyback pisarle los talones aunque había dejado a los carroñeros atrás hacía unos largos minutos. El asqueroso hombre lobo la perseguía sin descanso tratando de atraparla aunque, afortunadamente, sin éxito.

— ¡Vamos, guapa! ¡Prometo no hacerte daño! –gruñó.

La chica se alteró al ver que el bosque se terminaba y que ante ella se habría una especie de colina llena de piedras. Trató de aumentar el ritmo pero sus piernas se estaban empezando a entumecer y un fuerte dolor comenzó a recorrer sus músculos.

— ¡Vamos, Parkinson! ¡Ríndete!

Aguantando el dolor Pansy subió la colina y comenzó a descender con rapidez abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente cuando observó que el camino se acababa y que frente a ella se abría un gran acantilado. Echó una rápida mirada hacia atrás, ahogó un grito cuando observó al mortífago a pocos metros de ella y como tres carroñeros seguían de cerca al hombre lobo.

Greyback vio lo mismo que ella y, sonriendo como un maníaco, corrió lo más veloz que pudo, alcanzando a Pansy por el brazo y deteniéndola justo al borde del precipicio.

— Te tengo, guapa –le susurró en el odio.

Pansy forcejeó con toda la fuerza que pudo tratando de liberarse del brazo que la sostenía, apretándola con fuerza contra el pecho del hombre. Se sacudió incesantemente, gritando de dolor cuando Greyback retorció con desmedida fuerza su brazo.

— ¿Te duele, preciosa? –se burló.

La chica giró la cara escupiéndole antes de echar su pierna hacia atrás golpeándole con fuerza en la pierna, obligando al brazo que la rodeaba a liberar como acto reflejo. El mortífago se llevó ambas manos a la pierna antes de sacar su varita y apuntar a la chica, pero cuando iba a pronunciar el conjuro la chica saltó por el acantilado, precipitándose a las frías aguas del mar.

— ¡Mierda! –gritó Greyback.

— Está muerta –dijo uno de los carroñeros– es imposible que sobreviva a esas temperaturas tan bajas y menos cuando el mar está así de embravecido.

— ¡Más te vale que sea cierto! –le gritó– Porque si no pagarás con tu vida.

El carroñero tragó en seco apartándose del camino del enfurecido hombre lobo.

— Estoy seguro.

Con un último vistazo al mar, los carroñeros y el lobo se alejaron del lugar.

Pansy salió a la superficie, respirando en busca de aire el cual parecía no llegar a sus pulmones. Las olas la arrastraban con fuerza hundiéndola cada vez más en las frías aguas. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y su pecho le dolía tanto que le costaba respirar el poco tiempo que conseguía llegar a la superficie. Poco a poco la marea la fue arrastrando y hundiendo en el agua hasta que la inconsciencia empezó a reclamarla, cuando su cuerpo empezó a perderse en las profundidades del mar, incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo eses bruscos movimientos la chica, todavía despierta, cogió su varita y se colocó el hechizo de casco burbuja.

Con mucha dificultad consiguió salir a la superficie y tras evitar ser arrastrada una vez más por la marea divisó la orilla a unos pocos metros, trató de nadar hasta allí pero la marea la arrastraba mar adentro, alejándola de su destino. Esperando que funcionará la chica movió la varita y la apuntó hacía atrás.

— _Ascendio_ *.

Su cuerpo salió impulsado en dirección a la orilla consiguiendo quedar a unos pocos pasos de la zona donde las olas no conseguían llegar, arrastrándose por la arena la chica consiguió llegar hasta allí, respirando agitadamente tratando de que el aire llegase a sus pulmones, que aun llevando el casco burbuja puesto cuando estaba en el agua, le reclamaban por oxígeno para llenarlos. Parpadeó varias veces antes de que su cuerpo se tambalease y cayese inconsciente sobre la arena.

Lo primero que sintió fue la frialdad de sus ropas húmedas helándole el cuerpo, lo siguiente fue algo tocándole la cara con insistencia y lo tercero fue el fuerte dolor que sentía en su brazo izquierdo.

— Ahh… -gimió de dolor la chica, cuando trató de moverse.

— ¡Mierda, joder! –oyó exclamar a otra persona.

Parpadeó repetidas veces tratando de enfocar su vita en el ser que había pronunciado esas dos palabras.

— ¿Parkinson? –murmuró el otro sorprendido.

— ¿Weasley? –dijo con voz ronca.

— ¿Estás viva?

— Mierda, eres tú de verdad y sigues igual de idiota.

— ¡Perdona! –exclamó ofendido el chico.

Pansy ignoró su grito y se levantó apoyando todo su cuerpo en el otro brazo para alzarse. Se remangó la camiseta ahogando un grito de horror cuando vio cuatro grandes heridas, hechas por las garras de Greyback, en su brazo, los alrededores de las laceraciones estaban de un color violáceo y se había un rastro de sangre saca que llegaba hasta tres de sus dedos.

— ¡Ugh, Parkinson que puto asco apar-! –el chico se quedó callado al ver la marca oscura dibujada bajo las horribles heridas– ¡Eres una mortífaga!

— Grítalo más alto Weasley, creo que en China no te han oído –le dijo la chica con desprecio.

Su mirada se dirigió al pelirrojo, escaneándolo. Estaba vestido con una camisa de cuadros, una chaqueta, una camiseta básica, unos pantalones vaqueros y unas botas militares, tenía el pelo completamente despeinado y no llevaba nada más encima exceptuando su varita.

La chica hizo una mueca de asco cuando su análisis terminó aunque estaba bastante segura que ella tampoco iba mucho mejor, estaba vistiendo ropas muy similares a las del chico pero a diferencia de las de él, las suyas estaban completamente empapadas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, cómo es que no estás con tú señor? –le cuestionó, apuntándola con su varita.

— No creo que tenga que darte explicaciones –respondió ella, buscando con los ojos la suya.

— Si quieres de vuelta tu varita dime porque estás aquí y no con tus amiguitos los mortífagos.

— Lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti Weasley, ¿dónde están Granger y Potter?

— No es de tu incumbencia.

— Pues lo mío tampoco –la chica miró desafiante al chico.

— Ahora, dame mi varita, Weasley.

— ¿Esta? Toda tuya –el pelirrojo le lanzó su varita partida por la mitad.

— ¿Qué cojones? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

— Y yo que sé, estaba así cuando te encontré.

— ¡Mierda! –la Slytherin observó todo a su alrededor, y se tambaleó un poco chocándose con el chico quien la alejó de él con suma rapidez.

— Cuidado, Parkinson.

— Sí, sí. Por cierto Weasley, ¿dónde cojones estamos?

— No lo sé, Hermione nos trajo a Harry y a mí hasta aquí.

— Entonces Granger lo sabe, ¿dónde está?

El chico tragó en seco antes de desviar la mirada.

— No lo sé, me separé de ellos.

— ¿Tu eres tonto, Weasley, o te lo haces?

— ¡Estaba cabreado! –se defendió.

— ¡Eso no es motivo para separarse de la única persona que sabe la manera de irse de aquí!

— No creo que Mione sepa salir de aquí, pero estoy seguro de que sabe dónde estamos y cómo podemos crear algo para llegar a mi casa.

— ¡Genial, simplemente genial!

La chica comenzó a caminar con rapidez, subiendo una pequeña colina para empezar a caminar por el extenso campo cubierto de nieve que se extendía frente a ella.

— ¡Vamos, Weasley!

— ¿Qué? ¿A dónde? –cuestionó sin moverse.

— Vamos a buscar a Granger y a Potter para salir de aquí.

— ¿Quién te dice que voy a seguirte?

— ¿Quieres volver con tus amigos e irte a casa?

— Sí.

— Entonces te vienes conmigo, Weasley.

— No.

— Weasley, ¿no sientes que te falta algo? –le dijo la chica, golpeándose la mejilla suavemente con la varita del chico.

— ¡Mi varita! –exclamó - ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

— Si me ayudas a salir de aquí te responderé esas preguntas y te devolveré tu varita, ¿entendido?

El chico se puso rojo de la rabia pero asintió igualmente.

— Perfecto, muévete.

Comenzaron a caminar, Pansy a unos considerables metros por delante del Gryffindor que caminaba detrás de ella con la cabeza baja y los puños fuertemente apretados. Ambos maldiciendo en silencio su mala suerte.

* * *

Theo apuntó su varita hacia atrás y lanzó dos Desmaius con la esperanza de conseguir dar a alguno de sus perseguidores, dos de los carroñeros le pisaban los talones aunque los otros dos se habían quedado atrás. Le atacaban con diferentes hechizos mucho más destructivos que los que el utilizaba contra ellos.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver un tronco de gran tamaño caído a unos metros de él, obligándolo a desviarse o a saltarlo para poder evitarlo sin perder el ritmo y no ser capturado.

— ¡Joder! –gritó, cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de dar un salto apoyando su mano en el tronco y pasando, con sorprendente agilidad, el impedimento.

Aprovechó justo ese momento para lanzar un hechizo al tronco haciéndolo explotar, al menos eso le daría algo de ventaja contra los carroñeros y con suerte los podría despistar el tiempo suficiente como para encontrar la salida de ese bosque infernal y poder alejarse de ese lugar.

Treinta minutos después seguía corriendo tratando de evitar que las ramas diesen en su cara, habían pasado alrededor de veinte minutos desde que había conseguido dejar a los carroñeros atrás. El ambiente estaba completamente frío y sus piernas eran incapaces de sostenerlo por más tiempo. Con gran esfuerzo consiguió subirse en uno de los árboles, suspirando de alivio cuando tres carroñeros pasaron de largo, todavía buscándolo.

Cerró los ojos y trató de recuperar el aliento mientras masajeaba sus adoloridas piernas. Apoyó su cabeza en el tronco y poco a poco se fue relajando hasta que cayó en los brazos de Morfeo. Se despertó una hora después, cuando el manto negro de estrellas estaba en todo su esplendor creando un paisaje hermoso junto a la luna. Bajó del árbol y comenzó a recorrer el bosque en busca de la salida, rememorando lo que habían acordado hacer cuando llegase ese momento.

«Cuando os separéis debéis tratar de salir del bosque, la magia que fluye en él puede estar controlada. Una vez fuera tenéis que lanzar el hechizo protector que os enseñe y dentro de la esfera que se creará solo tenéis que decir _transporto_ apareceréis en los alrededores del nuevo refugio»

No llevaba ni diez minutos caminado cuando escuchó el crujir de las ramas por culpa de unas pisadas y la voz de varios hombres murmurar su apellido en el viento.

— ¿Dónde te escondes, Nott?

El chico contuvo el aliento pero rápidamente los carroñeros lo localizaron y se vio obligado a correr

Llevaba cerca de dos horas caminando y no había forma de salir de ese lugar. Se acomodó sobre una piedra y conjuró una botella de agua que con tres tragos vació. Cinco minutos después comenzó a caminar otra vez por el bosque; sin saber cómo, llegó a los lindes del bosque y tras unos pocos minutos se encontraba frente a un extenso prado cubierto por el manto blanco que suponía la nieve.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y, alzando la varita, conjuró la esfera de protección consiguiendo que, por primera vez en horas, vocalizara una palabra.

— Transporto.

Con un tirón en el estómago y un fuerte mareo sacudiéndolo se desapareció del lugar. Parpadeó varias veces tratando de ver si esa imagen que tenía frente a él era una ilusión o estaba realmente ahí. Se pellizcó en el brazo, tragando saliva al ver que estaba despierto, De todos los lugares posibles para ser el refugio tenía que ser ese.

Ante él, en su máximo esplendor, estaba Hogwarts.

* * *

Cinco carroñeros le pisaban los talones tratando de capturarlo para llevarlo con el señor Oscuro. Sentía muchos calambrazos en sus piernas pero se obligaba a sí mismo a seguir corriendo para tratar de escapar. Llevaba más de veinte minutos esquivando todos los obstáculos posibles y corriendo lo más rápido que podía pero eso parecía ser insuficiente.

Sentía la sangre caer por su cara, surgiendo de las pequeñas heridas ocasionadas por las ramas que chocaban contra su rostro. Miró un momento hacia atrás maldiciendo en todos los idiomas cuando sus piernas fallaron, doblándose a la mitad haciéndole caer por una especie de pendiente llena de rocas, hojas secas y nieve. Se levantó aun cuando su brazo dolía de manera exagerada y sus piernas estaban entumecidas, comenzó a correr otra vez, agradeciendo que los carroñeros hubieran perdido el tiempo al parar, evitando caer de manera brusca como él.

Siguió corriendo durante un rato más hasta que al echar una mirada hacia atrás se dio cuenta de que ya no lo perseguían. En el momento en el que se giró para fijar su vista otra vez a lo que tenía delante, un cuerpo chocó contra él cayendo ambos en la tierra y comenzando a rodar varios metros.

— ¡Mierda! –gritó sin poder evitarlo cuando todo su peso y el peso de la otra persona cayó sobre su brazo dolorido una vez pararon de rodar.

— ¿¡Malfoy!? –exclamó quien estaba sobre él, apartándose con una agilidad sorprendente.

— ¿¡Hermione!? ¿¡Estás bien!? –Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando observó a su amiga mirar espantada al Slytherin– ¿Qué cojones?

— Oh, joder. Esto tiene que ser una puta broma –murmuró Draco al mirar a los dos Gryffindor– Una jodida broma.

— ¿Malfoy?

— Sí, Potter –escupió el apellido con todo el desprecio que pudo.

— Tú –susurró con odio– ¡Asesino! ¡Mortífago!

Harry se iba a abalanzar sobre él cuando se escucharon unas rápidas pisadas y unos cuantos aullidos.

— ¡Mierda! –gritó Draco, levantándose y comenzando a correr otra vez.

Los dos Gryffindor imitaron al rubio echándose a correr tras él. Cuando consiguieron despistarlos y estaban recuperando el aliento, Harry aprovechó y pegó un puñetazo en la cara al Slytherin que se tambaleó unos instantes antes de darle un rodillazo en el estómago al otro chico, dejándolo sin aliento.

— No me vuelvas a tocar, Potter, si aprecias tu vida –escupió con odio, arrastrando las palabras.

— ¡Eres un asesino! ¡Un mortífago!

— ¿Quieres un premio por descubrirlo o te conformas con unas palmaditas en la espalda? –le respondió con acidez el chico.

— ¡Cállate, Malfoy! –exclamó Hermione apuntándole con su varita.

— Oh, cuidado Granger. Estoy temblando de miedo –se burló mientras, lentamente, trataba de mover el brazo.

— ¡Expelliar-!

La chica no pudo completar el hechizo porque con un rápido movimiento Malfoy había sacado su varita y había lanzado a los dos chicos a unos cuantos metros lejos de él.

— Predecible –se burló arrastrando, una vez más, las palabras.

— ¡Sucia sabandija! –gritó Hermione.

— Joder, Granger, tus insultos son cada vez mejores –su voz estaba cargada de sarcasmo.

Harry se levantó y apuntó a Malfoy con su varita.

— ¿Por qué no estás con los mortífagos?

— ¿Crees de verdad, Potter, que si estuviera al lado de los mortífagos no habría llamado al señor Oscuro ya?

— ¿Por qué no los has hecho? Eres de su bando ¡Eres uno de ellos!

— No te confundas, Potter. Que tenga la marca no quiere decir que sea un verdadero mortífago.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Eres del bando que lucha contra Voldemort? ¿Eres de mi bando?

— No, yo soy de mi propio bando, ese que quiere acabar con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado pero tampoco quiere ser relacionado con La Resistencia de manera directa –dijo– Voldemort me está buscando por traición.

— ¡Mentira!

— Harry, creo que dice la verdad.

— ¡Herms! ¿Qué estás diciendo?

— Harry, si estuviese en el bando de los malos, esos carroñeros no lo estarían buscando, ya sabes que los carroñeros solo cumplen órdenes de quién-tu-sabes y que él solo los utiliza para buscar a gente que se ha escapado, como tú y yo.

El Gryffindor analizó al chico, estudiando cada gesto suyo con la mirada.

— Te quedarás con nosotros, Malfoy.

— ¿Quién lo ha dicho?

— Yo –dijo Hermione– ¡Expelliarmus!

El rubio salió lanzado contra un árbol y su varita fue a parar a las manos de la Gryffindor.

— ¡Me cago en tu puta madre, Granger! –exclamó el chico cerrando los ojos ante el dolor que le recorrió el brazo.

— Cuida tu boca Malfoy, ahora estás con nosotros y si quieres sobrevivir tendrás que mantenerte callado.

— No es algo que haya pedido, Potter –le respondió, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio que la chica conjuraba unas cuerdas sobre sus muñecas.

Se levantó con gran esfuerzo y a regañadientes siguió a los dos chicos, siendo encadenado a la chica por culpa de la maldita cuerda. Quizá Potter y Granger no eran la compañía que le gustaría tener en esa situación pero era mejor a estar solo en esa mierda de bosque que parecía no tener fin.

Maldijo por lo bajo cuando vio a la chica guardar su varita dentro del bolso que estaba seguro tenía un hechizo de expansión. Caminó en silencio detrás de ellos esperando que al menos sus amigos hubiesen conseguido escapar.

* * *

Le estaba comenzando a faltar el aire después de correr durante tanto tiempo sin descanso, aunque había conseguido despistar a tres carroñeros aún había otros dos siguiéndole muy de cerca. Sus músculos de las piernas estaban sobrecargados y un fuerte dolor había comenzado en su pecho por culpa de su mala respiración.

Dio un rápido vistazo hacia atrás y una idea se plantó en su cabeza, esperando que tuviese éxito. Poco a poco fue ralentizando el paso hasta que los carroñeros estuvieron a pocos metros suyos, también ralentizando el paso, entonces comenzó a correr más rápido desviándose a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y así sucesivamente consiguiendo perderlos de vista y ganando una fuerte ventaja con respecto a ellos.

— Genial –murmuró cuando salió del bosque, encontrándose con la increíble soledad de los campos teñidos de blanco.

Descanso durante unos minutos tratando de calmar su respiración y masajeándose las piernas en un intento de aliviar el dolor. Sacó su varita del bolsillo y la alzó para invocar el escudo protector pero un rayo vinos desde atrás golpeándole la mano con la cual sostenía la varita.

— ¡Joder! –el chico se giró con rapidez gritando de dolor cuando uno de los carroñeros lo atacó con la maldición _Cruciatus._

Otro de los carroñeros cogió la varita del chico rompiéndola por la mitad y tirándola lejos de él.

— ¡Llama a Greyback! –exclamó uno de ellos.

Diez minutos después el mortífago apareció con más carroñeros y cogió del pelo al chico, mirándolo con una sonrisa sádica.

— Alguien no ha conseguido escapar –se burló– Alguien va a volver con el Señor.

— Alguien debería empezar a tomar pastillas de menta para el aliento –dijo el chico,

— Con que estas gracioso, ¿eh? Vamos a ver si eres capaz de decirle a nuestro Señor alguna bromita.

Greyback conjuró un Morsmordre haciendo aparecer la marca oscura en el cielo, con otro movimiento de varita el hombre lobo desapareció llevándose a Blaise con él. Greyback y Zabini aparecieron justo delante de Voldemort que pareció sonreír al verlo.

— Con que capturasteis al joven Zabini –murmuró – Impresionante, parece que servís para algo.

— Estuvo a punto de escapar pero fue demasiado lento para conseguirlo.

— ¿Creíste de verdad que podrías escapar de mí, traidor? ¿Creíste que lo conseguirías?

— Puede que me tengas a mí pero no los tienes a ellos, así que has perdido.

— Yo nunca pierdo –le dijo– Llevar a este traidor a las mazmorras, alguien bajará a encargarse de él más tarde.

Tres carroñeros arrastraron a Blaise hasta el lugar indicado y lo dejaron encadenado a la pared, cerca de una hora después los hermanos Lestrange aparecieron en la celda y comenzaron a lanzarle hechizos ligeramente dolorosos.

— Te damos dos opciones, una, nos dices donde están los demás y dos, te quedas callado.

El chico ni se molestó en mirarlos.

— Alguien ha elegido la opción mala –se mofó Rabastan – ¡Crucio!

Ese fue el primer grito que rompió el silencio de la noche.

* * *

— ¡Chicos! –Luna se acercó corriendo hacia Neville y Ginny, mirando fijamente a esta última.

— ¿Qué pasa, Luna? –preguntó la chica.

— ¡Tenéis que venir conmigo! Acabo de ver a alguien aparecerse en el puente.

Los chicos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente y comenzaron a correr junto a la rubia. Llevaban tres horas de guardia y aun le quedaban una más para terminar y poder irse a dormir a sus torres. Hogwarts se había convertido en una de las bases principales de La Orden tras el intento de asesinato de Dumbledore y la partida de Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Cuando llegaron al puente abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente cuando vieron a Theodore Nott parado en mitad del camino mirando fijamente el colegio, como si no se creyese lo que estaba delante de él. Neville alzó la varita dispuesto a hechizar al chico pero este se movió hacia ellos con rapidez.

— ¿Este es el refugio? –preguntó.

— ¿Qué? –cuestionó Ginny.

— ¿Este es el refugio principal de La Resistencia?

Luna se adelantó a los dos chicos y asintió con la cabeza.

— Sí, es este.

— ¿Y solo he llegado yo?

— ¿Sólo tú? ¿Qué quieres decir con que solo has llegado tú?

— ¿Soy el único que ha llegado aquí en las últimas horas?

— Sí. –respondió Neville mirando al chico con extrañeza.

— ¿Nott? ¿Estás bien? ¿Nott?

Los tres chicos ahogaron un grito cuando vieron mitad de la marca oscura en su brazo semi cubierto.

— ¡Un mortífago! –gritó Ginny, alertando con su varita a otras personas.

Con una rapidez sorprendente McGonagall, la señora Weasley y Sirius Black aparecieron al lado de los chicos, los tres apuntando con sus varitas al chico.

— Señor Nott, suelte la varita –dijo McGonagall.

El chico miró a la que, unos meses atrás, había sido su profesora y con lentitud colocó su varita en el suelo. Sirius se acercó hasta él y cogió la varita, guardándosela en su roído abrigo.

— Profesora McGonagall –pronunció el chico.

— ¿SÍ, señor Nott? –preguntó.

— ¿Solo he llegado yo?

La profesora frunció el ceño.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— Soy la única persona que ha aparecido aquí en las últimas horas.

— Sí –respondió la mujer.

— Oh, mierda –murmuró antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

* * *

— Mi señor, Parkinson está muerta –aseguró Greyback.

— ¿Cómo lo sabéis? –cuestionó.

— Esperamos unos minutos a que emergiese del agua para respirar pero en ningún momento apareció, con lo frío que está el mar y con lo turbulento que estaba es imposible que haya sobrevivido.

Voldemort clavó sus ojos en el hombre lobo, acariciando con suavidad la cabeza de Nagini.

— Espero por tu bien, Greyback, que lo que has dicho sea verdad –el lobo agachó la cabeza– Puedes retirarte.

— Sí, mi Señor.

El hombre lobo salió de la sala y con rapidez y furia salió de la mansión aullando largamente a la luna antes de transformarse y correr en busca de alguna presa para cazar.

— Mí Señor –murmuró Bellatrix –dudo mucho que Greyback diga la verdad, si la chica estuviese muerta Greyback lo sabría, por su encaprichamiento con ella. Además que no puede pasar por alto que los otros dos chicos han escapado.

— Lo sé, Bella –el hombre la miró – por eso te encomiendo la misión de buscar y matar a tu sobrino.

— Será un placer para mí señor, disfrutaré cuando acabe con ese traidor.

— Estoy seguro de eso –el Lord fijó su mirada en otro mortífago - ¡Rodolphus!

— ¿Sí, mi señor?

— Tú y tu hermano tenéis carta blanca para hacer con el chico lo que queráis.

Los dos mortífagos sonrieron retorcidamente antes de inclinarse suavemente y con un movimiento de varita aparecerse en las mazmorras.

— Y Nott –el aludido lo miró – busca y mata a tu hijo.

— Sí, mi señor.

Voldemort acarició con sus dedos la varita y miró a la serpiente.

 _— Encuentra al traidor, sé que alguien más entre nosotros está con el otro bando, búscalo y tráelo ante mí._

 _—Sí, mi Señor._

 **¡Y ya está! Este cap ha estado cargadito de cosas, ¿no creéis?**

 **Pansy ahora está con Ron, Draco se ha visto obligado a quedarse con Harry y Ginny, Theo es el único que ha llegado al refugio y Blaise... bueno, primero de todo, no me matéis u.u Siento lo de Blaise pero en mi ruleta de la mala fortuna salió Blaise elegido para ser atrapado, ¡podría haber sido cualquiera!**

 **Posiblemente el próximo cap sea tan largo (o más como este) como ya os dije desde un principio la longitud de los caps ira aumentando y no dudo que algunas veces suba capítulos de ocho mil o diez mil palabras.**

 **¿Os ha sorprendido que fuera Hogwarts el refugio? Recordar que Dumbledore en este fic, no ha muerto por lo que Hogwarts sigue siendo un sitio _"seguro"._**

 _ **-Aclaraciones:**_

 ***Istari:** Son seres pertenecientes al mundo ficticio creado por J.R.R Tolkien para sus historias (El Hobbit, El Señor de los Anillos...); _Los Istari o Magos son un grupo de Maiar que fueron enviados a la Tierra Media con la misión de liberar a los Pueblos Libres de la sombra de Sauron. Tomaron forma humana, la de hombres de avanzada edad, con largas barbas, capas, botas y largos bastones..._

 ***Felonía:** _Traición o acto desleal a alguien._

 ***Ascendio:** _Aunque este hechizo suele ser utilizado para (como su nombre indica) ascender, subir; Yo lo_ _he utilizado como una especie de impulso para que la chica pudiese avanzar por el agua sin ser arrastrada por la marea._

 **Otra aclaración, aunque menos importante, utilice el hechizo de casco burbuja en ese momento en vez de hacer el típico momento de que se queda inconsciente y que el agua la arrastra hasta la orilla porque, en la vida real, una persona que se queda inconsciente en el agua a una temperatura menos a los cero grados y con un mar tan turbulento tendría tres minutos más de vida antes de que el agua inundase sus pulmones y muriese ahogada.**

 **.-.**

 _ **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**_

 **SALESIA:** ¡Hola! Quise hacer aparecerlo aparecer en persona aunque, claro está, no iba a desvelar quien era, para eso aún quedan unos cuantos capítulos así que tenemos misterio para rato. No vas mal encaminada en tus suposiciones acerca de que hay alguien ayudándolo pero tampoco voy a desvelar nada por ahora, que se mantenga la intriga xD

Las varitas no le duraron mucho a ninguno xD La de Pansy se rompe, la de Draco se la quitan, a Blaise se la destruyen y el único que tiene una varita decente cae inconsciente xD Si, soy mala jajaja

Ahora Pansy tendrá que soportar al idiota de Ro-Ro pero no te preocupes no va a ver ningún tipo de relación amorosa entre esos dos, a ella le tengo reservada otra persona. Y también tengo persona para Ro-Ro, quizá me caiga mal pero no soy tan mala como para dejarlo en soledad xD

¡Acertaste! El mismo bosque que Harry está odiando es el bosque que ahora comparte con los carroñeros, con Hermione y con Malfoy, una combinación explosiva, ¿no te parece? Aunque si quitamos a los carroñeros y a Harry de la ecuación todo parece mucho más dramionático xD Al principio no tenía intención de separarlos pero una cosa llevó a la otra y terminaron yendo cada uno por su lado.

Espero que estés mejor de esa gripe que tenías aunque con el tiempo que ha pasado ya debes haberte curado xD Gracias por comentar y estar pendiente :'3

Besos '3

 **.-.**

 _ **-Se abre el espléndido tablón de anuncios:-**_

 **\- Si hay algún lector de Little Thing y/o de Luz en el Valle Oscuro, solo decirles que actualizaré en cuanto pueda y trataré de empezar a actualizar con más regularidad.**

 **\- Os invito a pasaros por mi perfil donde podéis encontrar un nuevo OS (lemmon) que escribí como regalo a Kick-69.**

 **\- Si queréis entretenimiento por estos lares podéis visitar El Mapa del Mortífago, un foro que no os dejará indiferente :)**

 _ **-Se cierra el tablón-**_

 _ **.-.**_

 **Hasta aquí llego, gente. Espero que nos volvamos a leer pronto y que dejéis muchos reviews.**

 **Besos y abrazos, AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: REVIEWS y Go!**


	8. NOTA

**¡Hola amores míos!**

 **No, no es un capítulo aunque éste ya está en proceso. Simplemente subo esta nota porque quería dar una explicación del parón que esta historia ha sufrido, pero la verdad no me extenderé mucho:**

 **Cuando comencé Exitium me encontraba en una situación familiar bastante delicada y que me afectó de manera continuada. La última vez que actualicé este fic fue el 16 de diciembre del año pasado, hace casi siete meses. He de confesar que seguir escribiendo esta historia ha supuesto un reto debido a los recuerdos que ésta me trae, y quizá os preguntéis: ¿Qué ocurrió que te bloqueó?**

 **Básicamente esta historia la empecé cuando la salud de mi abuelo empeoró y el 16 de diciembre actualicé como el último capítulo del año (o esa era mi idea) porque quería pasar más tiempo con él. ¿El problema? Aunque una parte de mi estaba preparada, mi abuelo falleció el 1 de enero de 2016, fue un duro golpe para mi y para toda mi familia por lo que estuve alejada del mundo de fanfiction hasta Febrero.**

 **Escribir esta historia de alguna manera me dolía porque me venia a la mente todo lo que había ocurrido y era incapaz de escribir pero ahora he estado haciendo cambios, he contactado con una beta y he reescrito ciertas cosas lo que me ha ayudado a conseguir darle otro enfoque a la historia y poder llevarla a cabo.**

 **Espero que comprendáis todo esto y os prometo queantes de que termine el mes tenéis un nuevo capítulo, también iré "publicando" los capítulos anteriores pero ahora beteados.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y espero que todo os vaya genial,**

 **os quiere y os adora y os da ciber-abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**


End file.
